


The Perfect Partner

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shower Singing, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post from Tumblr: “So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Partner

Kurt wasn’t sure why the _genius_ who designed his apartment building had placed the bathrooms of neighboring apartments next to each other, but he knew that if he ever met the person, he’d probably end up in jail before the day’s end.

“Why would you do this?” he muttered to himself as he undressed. “The same pipe feeds both of our apartments, so I’m definitely going to run out of hot water since someone next door is already showering. Did no one think about this while they were designing the building?”

Still grumbling wordlessly, he hopped in the shower and cranked up the handle as warm as it would go, figuring that was the only way he’d get even lukewarm water at this point. In an attempt to cheer himself up, he decided to sing a Disney song as he lathered up his hair.

“ _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you._ ”

Kurt almost dropped his conditioner bottle directly on his big toe when the person in the other shower jumped in with Hans’ part.

“I was thinking the same thing! Cause like, _I’ve been searchin’ my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it’s the party talkin’, or the chocolate fondue.”_

 _“But with youuu,_ ” Kurt chimed in, hoping the other person would keep singing along.

“ _But with you, I found my place-”_

 _“I see your face, and it’s nothin’ like I’ve ever known before! Love is an open doooor,_ ” Kurt sang, shivering a little when the man in the other room hit Hans’ harmony flawlessly.

Though Kurt finished his shower a few bars later, he waited until they’d sung the very last lines before reluctantly turning off the water and stepping out. Rachel would probably kill him for using up all the warm water, but he couldn’t just leave his mysterious duet partner hanging - that would be _rude._ Besides, his shower singing sounded even better when this guy was belting along with him.

Flimsy excuses aside, Kurt was already planning to take a shower at the same time the next day. And the day after that. And every day after until he could figure out the other guy’s schedule. Whatever it took to keep hearing that smooth tenor voice crooning love songs with him.

Of course, he might need to take a second shower after his partner left if his voice kept inspiring certain _feelings_ in Kurt….  
____________________________________

Weeks passed, and Kurt grew more and more fixated on being awake to shower at the exact right time every day. The other man was almost always there when Kurt was, even initiating songs of his own after a couple of days.

“It’s spooky,” Kurt told Rachel one evening. “We always know the song the other person chooses. We’ve done Broadway and pop and even some classic rock, and every song goes off without a hitch.”

“Are you ever gonna try to meet this guy, Kurt?” Rachel asked. “It might be nice to put a face to the voice, you know.”

“What am I gonna do, walk next door and ask to see the guy who showers promptly at 7:45 every morning?” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. “That won’t make me sound like some kind of stalker at all.”

“Babe. You purposely changed your shower routine to match up with his. You’re already kind of a sta- ouch!” Rachel shrieked as Kurt whapped her with a throw pillow. “Fine! Keep singing duets with a stranger. Just leave me some hot water for once, would you?”

“I’ll consider it,” Kurt sniffed.

____________________________________

The next day, Kurt was singing quietly to himself as he left his apartment, feeling buoyant for no apparent reason.

“ _Love, love me do. You know I love you. I’ll always be true - so ple-ee-ee-eease, love me-_ whoa!” He stopped himself, noticing that the man standing by the apartment next door had just dropped both of his grocery bags on the floor, sending the contents sprawling. “Are you okay?”

“It’s you,” the other man said, looking awestruck and adorable in his light yellow cardigan. “You’re the guy.”

“I’m?” Kurt asked, hoping for an explanation.

“You’re the guy from the shower! The one I sing with everyday!” the other man said excitedly. “I can’t believe I finally met you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’ve _met,_ ” Kurt said pointedly. “I don’t even know your name yet.”

“I’m Blaine,” Blaine said, walking over with his hand outstretched.

“Kurt.” Kurt shook his hand, feeling a tingle zing up his spine as they touched.

“I just - I know this is going to sound a little creepy, and I apologize, but I _love_ your voice,” Blaine said, not letting go of Kurt’s hand. “I may or may not have referred to you as an angel until my roommate told me that was weird and also I was about four seconds away from being smothered to death if I didn’t shut up about you.”

“My roommate just wanted me to stop hogging all the hot water,” Kurt said with a smirk. “She also tried to convince me to find out what you look like, but I thought you and your roommate would think I was some kind of predator if I just walked over and asked about my shower buddy.”

“More like I would have thought Sam had hired you as a prank,” Blaine said. “He’s been badgering me to find someone to go out with so we can have double dates, but I’ve been a little too hung up on figuring out more songs to sing with you to find a decent guy.”

Kurt mustered up his courage. “We could always kill two birds with one stone and go out for coffee some time to plan our next masterpiece.”

Blaine squeaked. “You - I mean, yeah, yes, I’d love that!”

“I’m free tomorrow morning,” Kurt said, biting his lip anxiously for fear he looked too eager.

“I can meet you here at nine,” Blaine said, smiling. “I have some standing plans at 7:45 I’ll need to take care of first, though.”

“Funny, I do too,” Kurt said, returning Blaine’s smile. “They’re usually the best part of my day.”

“Mine too, but I think our date tomorrow could give them a run for their money. I’ll let you know,” Blaine said, winking at Kurt and making his heart skip a beat.

“I look forward to it.”

_________________________________________

Four dates later, Kurt kissed Blaine good night in the same hallway, which led to Blaine pulling him into his apartment for an unplanned sleepover. The next morning, they took their first shower together, where they ended up singing another Disney song.

Blaine gently rubbed over Kurt’s shoulders as he belted, “ _You’re the fairest man I’ve ever met. You were made-”_

 _“-to finish your duet,_ ” Kurt sang back, smiling and blushing. Blaine joined in as he continued, “ _And in years to come we’ll reminisce-”_

_“How we came to love-”_

_“-And grew and grew love-”_

_“-Since we knew love, through true love’s kiss!”_

Kurt might have accidentally swallowed some soap kissing Blaine again once they finished, but it was worth it.


End file.
